Furuba: 2nd Generation
by Chiako Neko
Summary: "It's not possible is it...? For the curse to return...?" Tohru asks worried, speaking over the phone to Hatori. "We didn't think so...but it looks like we were wrong..." He replies. Rated T for language and violence. SPOILERS: Based strictly off the Manga.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****:**

* * *

It was a moonless night...the darkness seemed like it would devour then entire world till there was nothing left. Luckily the shimmering stars provided a enough light to keep the world from total darkness. The clouds in the sky's were only outlined by a thin silver line of light the stars provided. Sounds, with the exception of an occasional cricket, were quiet in this night time world. It was a rather peaceful night if you were to describe it in only one word... though it wasn't going to stay that way.

Five years had past now...five very short years for the Sohma family. Only five years since the Zodiac's said their goodbyes. It may seem like a long time, but it flew by quite quickly. And as we all know... a whole lot can happen in five short years. Relationships, Marriages, children...all of those things had happened in the past five years...and none of them expected what would come on this night.

Though for the spirits of the Zodiac and their God, these five years seemed to take so long to go by...the missed having their banquets together like the used to and sharing the 'Bond' they had together. Things for them had changed dramatically .. The Zodiac God also knew his animal friends were upset. He had let that promise they made oh so long ago brake...and the Zodiac God wasn't going to just watch his promise to them fade away. When he made a promise, he kept it. So he called all the animals to a meeting. He had a big announcement to make to all of them.

"My dear friends..." He started, "I have let our promise, our BOND, break...I hope you can forgive me... "

The animals exchanged glances. All except for the spirit of the cat who kept his gaze on the Zodiac Gods spirit.

"But I have come to a conclusion..." He looked to him friends. "We will continue to have a banquets my friends! we shall reincarnate yet again! we will continue to go on living...just as before..."

Almost all of the animals agreed with him, they wanted to return to their banquets. They were done resting themselves ..all except for the spirit of the cat. As always, he was the outcast of them all...he was the only one who was happy the way things were now.

"My lord God...let us be... " the cat step forward. He wasn't one to argue, specially with God...however he couldn't just sit there and let him do this. "Our spirits need rest...we don't need forever to be together...we're together right now aren't we...?"

The Spirits, God included, stared at him in total disbelief. "You haven't changed at all, my dear Neko..."

The cat flinched at his words and looked down to his paws...he knew nothing he could say would convince him otherwise...he didn't want to return to make another life miserable...and him being with them would only cause pain...it had with ever person before...and what would make this any different?

"We shall depart tonight... but soon we shall all be together again." The God sat the water bowl down. "Drink my friends, just as we did before...and we will return again"

The cat turned his back this time...he wouldn't drink it...not by his choice. For all those years, all he had done was be a burden. If he could help it, then he wouldn't drink the water...

Each animal drank, again in the order before. First the rat, then the ox, tiger, ect. till finally the only two left were the God and the cat, and the Zodiac God wasn't going to drink until his beloved friend the cat did first.

"My dear Neko... please drink" He spoke kindly to the cat.

"I don't want to..." He started, "I'm sorry my lord...but I can't make another person's life miserable because I bless them with my company..."

"So you would rather stay here completely alone, with no one here with you...?"

This caused the cat to think for a moment...it was a selfish thought...if he remained her, then he would be more alone then ever before...but if he chose to go, then he would only cause more pain and suffering...

"it's your choice my friend..." he set the bowl of water down in front of the cats paws. "we even have someone new coming with us..." He smiled.

The cat was unsure what he meant, but he kept his eyes on the water bowl...he couldn't make a choice...and time was very limited...it was either drink and go with them, or don't drink and stay behind...alone.

"I'm waiting..." The Zodiac God said, his patience growing thin.

Under the pressure, the spirit of the cat leaned down slowly, and took a drink.

"glad to see you want to stay with me..." The god smiled, picking up the bowl and taking his own drink.

It was true...the cat had made a promise to the God to always remain by his side. He couldn't break that promise...but he still felt as if it was a selfish choice...

"And thus, we begin again..."

* * *

Akito Sohma sat up in her bed abruptly. Something had startled her, much like a bad dream...except this one she didn't wake up from. She placed her left hand on her very extended belly. She was expecting...twins at that. One boy and one girl.

Shigure, who was sleeping next to her, sat up and stretched a bit. "ngh, whats the matter Aki...? Bad dream?" He gave her a light smile.

She looked over to the window for a moment then back to him. "I-I don't know..." She paused...she felt a presence...one she used to know very well...but it wasn't one with her...

"aww, Do I need to make you're bad dream go away...?" Shigure, unaware of her worries, teased her.

"Shut it mutt...I'm serious...somethings wrong..."

"Oh? what is it...?" He froze after saying that...he felt a presence as well...not the same as her's, but he felt one he once knew himself. "D-Do you feel it to...?"

Akito nodded...they were referring to the Zodiac spirits of the Dog and the Zodiac God. Both were present...but where and why were they there?

A thought ran through her mind... "Shigure...what would happen if the curse were to..how do you say it, return you think?" Akito studied him for an answer.

He didn't want to answer that...if they did return...they would got to the new Sohma's...in this case, most of their Children.

Akito already knew that answer really...Suddenly, pain overcame her.

"Akito!" Shigure rushed to her side. "Are you alright...?"

She looked down at her moment, "M-My water just broke..."

"That's not possible! you're two months premature!" His heart dropped...it really did didn't it..."GET HATORI! QUICKLY!" He yelled to get the maids attention. Turning his attention back to Akito, "Just hang on, we're getting help..."

Her breaths were heavy, but there was only one thing Shigure could understand. "i-it's back..."

He stayed by her side and looked down.

"Yes, The curse is back upon us..."

* * *

**A/N: **** So this is my first anything this year. This is obviously my rewrite for my Daughter of the Cat and The Riceball stories from awhile back. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! I'll be sure to get chapter one up soon. Please read and review! Thanks! -Chiako Neko.**


	2. An Unwanted Memory

**Chapter One:**

* * *

It has now been about 10 years since the curse originally broke. Course now, their were Sohma children, most of them the children of the Sohma's we all know so well. Unforchantly for them, the Sohma family curse did in fact return... and due to the fact the couldn't return to their former hosts, they had to find new ones. This is where our story takes place, with the new faces of the Sohma family, the ones who now possess the vengeful zodiac spirits along with the Sohma's we all know. Shall we see what their lives are like now? Great! lets go...

* * *

_Shigure Sohma's house...or what was now owned by Kyo and Tohru. When the curse had broken, and the teenagers had graduated high school, Shigure had given them the house telling them, "Dont destroy it!" in that happy tone of his. Why did Shigure need it? he was moving back into the main house after all. And Yuki?He had already left by then. Now it was Kyo and Tohru's home, course it wasn't just the two of them anymore._

_The morning light peeped through what used to be Tohru's bedroom window. A young girl, her hair bright orange, let her golden-orange eyes open slightly as the sunlight warmed her skin. He hair resembled fire the was the early summer light hit it. Oh how much the girl loved the suns giving warmth..._

_A light knock was heard on the door before it cracked open slightly, "Tora? you up...?" A mans voice asked._

_The small girl sat up and blinked a few times. Rubbing one of her eyes, she answered after a light yawn, " yes Otou-san.." her young voice sound rather adorable as she answered to her father._

_The door slid completely open now, revealing an adult Kyo. He was dressed in his green slacks and a white shirt. His hair was a bit longer, but over all, he hadn't changed all that much... as far as appearances go anyway. He smiled at the girl with a kind smile, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."_

_A bright smile formed on young Tora's face, "Thank yous Otou-san!" She quickly jumped out of her bed, only pausing for a short moment to fix her pink night-gown before running over to him for a hug. However, she stopped right before she got to him. She looked up and him before turning away and looking at the floor. _

_Kyo knew why she stopped...but this time, he wouldn't mind a hug from his own daughter. So, he finished it by scooping her up into his arms with a laugh. Even if it only last a second, it was a very nice and memorable hug for the both of them._

_Suddenly, there was a poof of orange smoke, and in the place of Tora, was a small orange kitten in Kyo's arms._

_He just smiled lightly at her, "Happy Birthday.." He pressed on her tiny little cat nose and chuckle._

_She let out a playful giggle before swiping at his finger with her tiny orange paw._

_"And just what are you two doing?" Tohru said laughing a bit as she walked past Tora's room._

_"Telling Tora Happy Birthday." Kyo turned to face his wife with a smile._

_Tohru looked at her daughter who had apparently transformed and blinked a few times before smiling, "I can tell..."_

_"Oka-san!" Tora mewed happily before leaping from Kyo's arms to his shoulder. "Is cousin Mikata-chans comings over...? is shes? is shes?!" She small neko said excitedly._

_Tohru laughed and nodded to her child, "Yes she is..."_

_"Yay!" The young cat was all excited about the news of her friend coming over._

_"Hmn, I forgot, How old are you turning again...?" Kyo said, laughing a bit._

_Tora tried using her paw to show them, but that didn't work as well as she thought it would... "F-five...?" She said a little unsure of herself._

_Both of her parents laughed. "Yes Tora, you're five years old now..."_

_"you'll be starting school before you know it!" Tohru told her smiling. "You're getting to be a big girl."_

_The small kitten nimbly leaped off her father's shoulder and landed on her four tiny little paws. "I'm goings to get readys!" She said, heading back into her room._

_Kyo closed the door for her, since she was unable to, then he turned his attention to Tohru. "She's so cheery, reminds me of you.."_

_Tohru blushed a bit, "Oh no...she reminds me more of you..."_

_Kyo leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. "She's our daughter, and she's just like the both of us..." He left his love with that, heading downstairs._

_Tohru's blushed deepened and remained there for the next five minutes as she continued to make sure the house was ready for company..._

* * *

Tora jolted up from her bed and glanced around the room quickly...she was much older than five now. Fourteen in fact, almost fifteen. She sighed and look down to the bed, 'Must of been a bad dream...' She thought. She glanced up to the window after a moment. Rain...tons of it in fact, just pouring down. Flopping back down into the bed, she had no desire to get up just yet...it was too early anyway...

'It's been a long time since I've dreamed about them...' Tora thought, rolling over onto her side. Letting her eyes close, she listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside... it helped her slowly slip back into sleep as she was before...

* * *

_Little five-year old Tora opened her bedroom door, having to stand on her tippy toes just to reach the handle being she was still so little. She walked out of her room dressed in a light purple dress and two matching bows in her hair much like how Tohru used to wear them. She walked forward and stopped once in front of the steps...she hated climbing those evil things...she fell one time. After a moment, she slowly started making her way down one step at a time._

_Once she had reached the bottom of the steps, she looked around for a moment. Thinking it was best, she went to the living room first to see if her parents were out there._

_In fact, she was right about someone being in there, there was a small surprise party waiting for her to walk into the room. Kisa, Hiro and their young five-year old daughter named Mikata Sohma. Kazuma Sohma was there as well along with a young disciple named Stormy Sohma. Little did any of them know that those three would become the closest friends possible._

_When little Tora walked in, everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled out, "Surprise!"_

_The new neko of the zodiac let out a squeal and laughed a bit at the surprise. Suddenly, she was almost knocked off her own two feet as a girl with silver hair came over and hugged Tora tightly. "Happyz Birthdays!" Said Stormy with a bright smile on her face. She was younger than Tora. She was only three-year old after all. She just kept her cute red eyes on Tora as she smiled._

_Tora, after regaining her balance, looked at the younger girl and blinked a few times before returning a bright smile, "Thank yous Stormy-chanz!"_

_The three-year old gave another smile before running over to Kazuma again. _

_Another girl, about Toras size, however just a bit taller due to the fact she was a few months older, walked up to Tora. Her bright cool blue eyes met with Tora's fiery orange ones. "Happy Birthday cuz..." She smiled. Mikata's white hair looked rather stunning today, specially with the jet black tips it had._

_Tora laughed again, "Thanks Mika-chanz!" She used her friends nick name._

_As the chatted, Stormy came over and joined them as well. Now, as they started playing as young girls did, Kyo makes his was over to his father figure Kazuma, "Have you heard anything as of yet...?" He asked, just loud enough for him to hear._

_Kazuma looked up at him after he spoke and closed his eyes with a sigh, "No, nothing as of yet..."_

_Kyo nodded, "I've just been worried since Akito is no longer in charge..."_

_"I know, as am I..."_

_..._

_A few hours had slipped by now... Birthday cake, presents, everything was mostly done. The only thing really left now was for the friends to say good-bye._

_"Come on Mikata, It's time to go...!" Hiro told his daughter._

_"No! I don't wanna go!" She called to him._

_"Please sweetie...? We need to get home" Kisa said with a light smile on her face._

_"Oh...alright..." Mikata said looking down to the ground. She was the new tiger of the zodiac...sorta. She was a white tiger,but the tiger. No one could really explain that, but they figured it had something to do with the timing or something. Course that was just a guess. She always argued and fought with her father though... instinct is what people called it._

_With that, the family of three left the house after saying their goodbyes to everyone._

_"We must be going as well." Kazuma told Kyo. "Come on Stormy!"_

_She had been saying goodbye to Tora when she was called, "Coming!" _

_"Bye Bye Stormy-chanz!" Tora said, waving to her friend before running into the kitchen to help her mother._

_After saying his goodbyes, Kyo was wore out from the day...partys were fun, but being the host was a ton of work! Heading into the livingroom, he sat on the couch, and before he knew it, he was asleep._

_Tora, after she was finished helping her mother, came running from the kitchen and jumped on to the couch next the her father. Sure enough, she had worn herself out as well...she laid her head on his lap, causing him to wake up just a bit. Just enough to notice his daughter and smile a bit. He placed a hand on her head and Tora smiled, drifting off into a sleep shortly after..._

_When she woke up, Kazuma was sitting next to her. Her parents...? nowhere to be seen..._

* * *

"Tora!" Isuzu called from downstairs. "Tora! you'll be late for school!"

Older Tora woke and sat up quickly in her bed. She yawned...she must have been pretty restless that night with the was her bed was all over the place...She sighed, remembering her dream from that night...that was the last time she had seen her parents...she thought maybe she had done something to make them leave...but she wasn't sure...though, now, she believer they were gone...maybe murder or something...everyone in the family said they just went...missing.

Looking at the clock, her heart dropped, "Aw hell!" She jumped out of the bed and quickly got ready for school (school uniform, hair, ect.). Once she was finished, she ran out of her room. "Bye Isuzu-san! see you later!" after that she was out the door. _'I had to oversleep on the one day I have a test..?!'_

She ran to her friend Mikata's house, knowing that she would be aggravated that she was late...if Tora was lucky, Mikata hadn't left without her.

Seeing Tora, Mikata was both angry and realized, "Where were you! you're so late it's not funny!"

Tora stopped in front of her for a moment, "I-I know... I overslept..."

Mikata rolled her eyes, "You lazy cat..."

Tora looked away, "baka..."

The both of them laughed after a moment.

"Come on" Tora spoke, after she had caught her breath, "if we don't leave, we'll be really late!"

They ran together to school, trying to beat the bell and get into class on time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so long xD I actually shortened it a bit...and don't worry, all of these things will be explained. Please continue to read and review! Oh and, I don't have right to the original fruits basket characters or Stormy. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Waking up to Reality

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

School had ended finally, and both of the young girls were happy to get out of that place of so called 'Learning.' Tora was walking next to Mikata silently. The only good thing about today was that it was Friday...but it didn't seem like normal at all.

"Soo..." Tora started, trying to break the silence. "Where do you think Lance was today?"

"who knows...Maybe he's sick." Mikata answered.

"He's gonna need to make-up the exams then..." Tora said back. They were currently taking the end of the year exams...well, today was their last day.

"Yea, yea, I'm sure he knows that..."

"Something wrong Mika-chan...?" the orange haired girl asked concerned, noticing her friends behavior had shifted now that school was out.

"No, well, yea I guess..." she sighed. "I don't want to go home honestly."

"Uh oh... another classic father daughter fight?" Tora said, almost in a playful voice.

Mikata looked at her, "Hey! what do you mean by that?!"

"Oh nothing! just seems like every other day you two are fighting like cat and dog!" She laughed a bit.

"SHUT IT TORA!" Mikata said, now upset her friend was teasing her.

"Oh come on! you know good and well your fights are over stupid stuff." Tora got a little more serious, noticing that her behavior was actually causing her best friend to get upset.

The white-haired girl looked away from her, "It's different this time..."

"What do you mean...?" Tora took a few steps closer to her friend.

"Tora-kun! Mikata-chan!" A silver-haired girl came running from behind them.

"Oh look, Stormy found us..." Mikata said, a little relieved.

When the younger girl reached them, she looked at the both of them, and by the look on her face, she really wanted to say something. After a few moments of just looking at each other, Tora spoke out.

"Spit it out will ya..?" She smiled a bit.

"please..." Mikata said right after Tora's words.

"Okay, Okay. Guess what!" Stormy said more to Tora than anyone.

"what?"

"Shishou's coming home today!" Stormy told her older friends.

"He is?!" Tora said, a bright smile on her face.

"Mhm he is!"

"why didn't you tell me sooner!" Tora said. She was really happy to hear this. Recently, she had been staying with Isuzu, Haru, and their son Reyoku because Kazuma had been doing some business elsewhere. Now, he was finally coming home..

"well, If I could have I would have told you yesterday...but you guys never came by the middle school..." Stormy said, eyeing both of the girls.

"yea...sorry about that Stormy..." Mikata started, moving her gaze to the ground.

"Yea, sorry..." Tora also said.

"It's alright guys..." Stormy was still in middle school being she was a year behind them. Though next year they all would be in the same school.

"well, anyway, we should go get the Dojo ready!" Tora changed the subject, smiling at Stormy.

"Yea, we should." Stormy returned the smile lightly.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up with you two in a little bit..." Mikata told them.

Tora looked at her and blinked a few times. "Oh, alright... good luck with your...issues." She smiled awkwardly and Mikata through her a dirty look as she continued on her way home.

* * *

Mikata walked up to her door and sighed. It was time to face this...her mother wasn't home today and it was just her and her father...normally, it wouldn't be an issue, and the two would just go to their rooms and ignore each other. Sadly, there was something Hiro was upset about today...

She slid the door open quietly...trying not to make any noise as she made her way into their home...

"Mikata? You Home?" Hiro said from the other room.

Mika said nothing and didn't move.

"If I have to get up and come find you, it won't end well..."

Mikata sighed, walking into the livingroom where her father was. "Yes...?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"If I have a choice, then no." Mikata said, crossing her arms.

Hiro sighed, "You're a pain in the ass.."

"Oh really? you're telling me that?" Mika rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Hiro glared at her. "and I mean that to"

The two of them held a glare that cause the air around them to seem tense. Whatever the two were fighting about, it was serious.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not breaking up with him." She stuck her nose into the air, turning away from her father.

Hiro stood up, "If you stay with him, you're going to blow your secret! and if that doesn't happen first, what do you think Takashi will do?!"

"I don't care what Takashi has to say about it! what the hell is he going to do about it? let him try to do something."

"Mikata, you don't understand just how serious this is."

Mikata turned and looked at him, her icy blue gaze sending chills through Hiro. "You never had to go through this because you were with Mom when you had you're curse. Well guess what, I don't like anyone in the zodiac. So what? I guess I'm just shit up a crick then? Bull shit!"

"I never said that!" Hiro yelled. "I only said you're taking a huge risk here!"

"I don't care! I'll do what I want, And if something happens, I'll own up to it! I don't need your input." Mikata yelled back, talking off up to her room. That had honestly gone better than she thought it would have...but it was true. She was together with an outsider...his name was Sayo, and he had asked her out a few days ago.

When Hiro found out, he was very concerned. The problem was he could never talk to her about anything without causing a fight...perhaps he had never been able to talk about anything right though...

When Mika reached her room, she sat her bag down before flopping down onto her bed. It was pathetic...all this fighting. And for what? so she didn't blow the family secret. She just wanted to cry at this point but she held back the tears...crying would only make things worse...

* * *

A few hours had passed now...Tora and Stormy were still at the dojo, but for the most part, it was clean and all in order for Kazuma return home.

"So..." Tora broke the silence between the two girls.

"So? what?" Stormy looked at her.

Tora didn't know what to say really... "what time is he supposed to be here?"

"Don't know...just know he's coming home tonight."

"What!?" Tora stared at her. "You said he was coming home today!"

"Oh whoops, today, tonight, same difference!" Stormy said laughing a bit as she shrugged.

Tora sighed, "I'm going to make something to eat then..." With that, she walked away and walked into the kitchen leaving the young silver-haired girl all alone.

Stormy sat down on the couch with a sigh... her life was so confusing to her...she couldn't remember her parents, Kazuma was the one who had always been there for her... Tora was like a sister to her...and Mikata and Lance...they were the only family to her.. one being closer than family.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

"Don't worry Tora, I got it!" She was hoping it was Kazuma, but when she open the door she was a little disappointed to see it was Mikata.

"Sorry It took so long for me to get here..." She explained. "Kazuma-san isn't here yet is he?"

Stormy shook her head no.

"Alright..." Mikata entered the dojo and Stormy closed the door behind her. "where's Tora?"

"I'm in here!" Tora yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh.." Mikata said. "Alrighty then..."

Stormy laughed a bit, "Lets go practice for a little bit till Tora's finished with the food!"

"Alright!" Mikata said with a smile.

The two went off to train, leaving Tora alone downstairs...She had just set water to boil on the stove and she sat at the table feeling rather lonely not even hearing her friends voices anymore...She sighed, placing her chin on the table...nothing ever happened in her life..it lacked something...excitment maybe? it won't for long...

"Psst!"

Her head quickly lifted off the table and she looked around quickly. _'I must be hearing things...' _She thought. She returned to the way she was before.

"PSSSSST!"

Tora pushed herself off the table now. "Who's there!?"

No one answered.

You could say her fur was on end now...she knew something was up, that was for sure...but being the stubborn, brave girl she thought she was, she guessed it was better to check outside to see if anyone was there...

She walked to the door, unlocked it, and slid it open. Everything seemed normal...crickets were making noise like they always did on summer nights like this on..._'I must honestly be losing my mind...'_

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caused everything to drop to a dead silence...

Tora, now quite a distance from the house, froze. She felt as if she was being watched..but by what or by who? none of this was making any sense to her what so ever...

Then, out of no where, someone sprang out from behind her and grabbed her hands.

Tora quickly turned her head and saw the man, but when she tried to call out, another man placed a gag around her mouth.

Tora's eyes shown nothing but fear now, _'What's happening?! What going on! what do these people want with me!'_ These thoughts and more were all passing through her mind rapidly. She examined the two as they exchanged conversation.

"Hmph, So that's the new cat is it?" the woman said.

"Yea, sure is..." The man answered.

"Why were we sent out on this mission anyway?" The woman sighed.

"Taka-" He looked at Tora. "You already know why..."

"Oh, did he decided that deal with the mama and papa wasn't valid anymore?"

"Shut up!" The man told his partner... he knew Tora couldn't be a complete fool...and she wasn't.

_'deal? with who? for what?' _more thoughts rushed through the girl's mind.

The woman nodded, understanding what he meant.

Tora tried to talk, but was completely unable to..

"Keep trying, freak." The man took a few steps closer to her and snickered.

Tora kept a hateful look on her face as she stared at him with the death glare.

"Alright! let's get her cat to th-" He turned to talk to his partner in crime, but she was gone...Then, out of nowhere, someone came ona punched the man so hard it sent him flying before he crashed to the ground.

"You alright Tora?" It was Kazuma...she reached down and untied her.

Tora just nodded, really wanting to hug onto him.

"Lets head back..." He said, looking over to make sure the man wasn't getting back up.

Tora nodded again, shocked at what just happened...it would take a while before all this was fully taken in...

* * *

It had been a few hours now...Tora had spent most of her time laying on the couch trying to figure out what she had just went through...Mikata was told to go home and Stormy to leave her be...

Kazuma sat next to her on the couch.

"Shishou?" She said in a quiet voice, just loud enough for him to here.

"Hmm?"

"Those people...they said something about a deal or something...they said, 'Oh, did he decided that deal with the mama and papa wasn't valid anymore?'" She looked at him, "You know I'm not stupid...I know Takashi-san is involved..."

Kazuma sighed...it was sooner than he was told, but he couldn't hide the truth from her any longer...this incident exposed to much information to Tora... "I have to show you something..."

He got up and walked into his room, coming out a few minutes later with a piece of paper. "It's from your mom...she gave it to me right before she disappeared..." He handed it to Tora.

The orange haired girl blinked at the paper a few times... from her mother? why? She took it from him and opened it, reading it...a shocked expression on her face:

"Dear Tora,

I knew you wouldn't be able to understand anything I would have told you when you were little...so I gave this to Shishou-san until you turned 15...I'm not sure what people will have told you about us by now...but me and you're father left to protect you...that's why we left..

Love you sweety...I always and forever will...you're father will to."

Tora read it three or four times...it was so vague though...but one thing was established to her. "My parents are alive?!"

* * *

**A/N: Guess I'm updating at least every two weeks! xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed thes chapter! Please read and review! :)****  
**


End file.
